


christmas is ruined

by amazingsantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/pseuds/amazingsantiago
Summary: It’s their first Christmas as husband and wife and they’ve been looking forward to celebrating it with all the Santiagos for months. T-4 hours before their flight, Amy is in their bathroom throwing up. Their first married Christmas is ruined... or is it?





	christmas is ruined

Their flight is in T-4 hours and Amy is hunched over the toilet, still in the oversized NYPD t-shirt that she sleeps in.

 

Jake pads into the bathroom, concern etched into his face. His wife is _never_ sick. She drinks in moderation, takes all her vitamins and is up to date with all her vaccinations. Yet she’s been under the weather for over a week and doesn’t seem to be getting any better.

 

It’s December 23rd and they’re supposed to be travelling to Casa Santiago to spend Christmas with Amy’s (and now Jake’s) huge family. It’s their first Christmas as husband and wife and Camila was going to make it an extra special celebration for them; they’ve been looking forward to it for months.

 

“Here, I got you water,” Jake says, kneeling beside her and handing her the glass. He rubs her back in the way she likes as she takes a small sip and places the glass down on the bathroom tiles. “How you feeling?”

 

“Awful,” she bemoans. “And we need to leave soon.”

 

“About that…” Jake bites his lip nervously, anticipating her answer. “Maybe we should stay home this Christmas?”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

Jake winces at her sharp tone and equally sharp glare. That’s pretty much how he expected her to react. “You’re sick - like, really sick, Ames. My best friend Camila and I were just discussing it and we both agree it would be in your best interest not to travel.”

 

“Oh, you both agree, do you? So do I not get a say at all?”

 

“We just think -.”

 

“I don’t care what you think. You’re just being overly cautious because you love me, but I’m _fine_.” Her sentence is punctuated by her throwing up again, proving Jake’s point.

 

He wisely keeps quiet and holds back her hair like the wonderful husband he is.

 

“It’s our first Christmas as a married couple,” she says eventually, her skin a few shades paler than before. “I wanted it to be _perfect._ Now Christmas is ruined.”

 

“It can still be perfect,” he argues. “Don’t get me wrong, I love your family and the last two Christmases with them were awesome, but as long as I’m with you, you’re all the family I need.”

 

She still looks uncertain. She had _plans_ , she had a binder with their Christmas all mapped out. She has presents they were supposed to give to her family.

 

“If anything it will be more perfect,” he continues the sales pitch, cupping her cheek. “Your brothers won’t be able to annoy you, there won’t be a million mini-Santiagos running about the house and your mom won’t be able to ask about when we’re giving her another grandbaby over the dinner table. It’ll be just you and me and John McClane.”

 

“So romantic,” Amy deadpans with a not-so-subtle roll of her eyes.

 

“We can visit your family in the New Year when whatever this bug you’ve got is has passed.”

 

“I’ve never spent a Christmas away from my family,” she murmurs. A second later, she’s in tears.

 

“Shh, shh, Ames. It’s OK. We can Facetime them all day long if that’s what it takes to make you happy. And, you know, I’m your family now, too.”

 

He brushes away her tears and hugs her tightly.

 

“OK, we’ll stay,” she agrees after several long moments. She pulls away from him, her cheeks red and splotchy. “I’m sorry you have to see this. I’m a mess.”

 

“First of all, if anyone is a mess in this marriage, it’s me. I’m the one who got peanut butter and jelly all down my shirt yesterday, am I not? And secondly, we’re _married_. In sickness and in health, right?”

 

Amy smiles softly. “Right. I love you so much, Jake Santiago-Peralta.”

 

“And I love you, Amy Santiago-Peralta,” he whispers.

 

“I’d kiss you now if I hadn’t just thrown up.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t want your mouth anywhere near mine right now,” he teases, pulling a disgusted face. Amy lightly shoves him away from her, but he kisses her forehead. “Love you, babe.”

 

She freezes, a weird expression crossing her face. “Babe. _Babe_. That it explains it.”

 

“That explains what?” Jake asks, concerned his wife might be having some kind of seizure as she frantically taps at her phone. She gasps and shows her very confused husband her screen. It’s her period tracking app. “Why are you showing me this?”

 

“I’m late.”

 

He furrows his brow, still clueless as to what she’s talking about. “Late for what?”

 

“My period.” She leaps up, mumbling something to herself about remembering where she put it. She’s frantic as she rummages through their bathroom cabinet, pulling the box out from somewhere near the back. “My mom bought it a few months ago just in case we were thinking of trying, apparently.”

 

Jake swallows the lump in his throat. He doesn’t know what to say. His wife might be pregnant. They might be about to become _parents_.

 

They’ve talked abstractly about children. How many they want, potential names (Amy had already vetoed the names of any _Die Hard_ characters, insisting that their child would not be named after a quasi-Christmas movie about German terrorists). But they both made it clear that kids were at least a year down the line. They wanted to enjoy married life for a bit first, Amy wanted time to settle in her role as Sergeant of Uniformed Officers before having to take maternity leave. Neither of them were prepared for this - Amy peeing on a stick a few hours before they were supposed to fly out for their family’s Christmas.

 

Amy sets a three minute timer and then they have to wait.

 

He paces the length of the bathroom. She braids her hair. They make eye contact with one minute left, exchanging half-excited, half-terrified looks.

 

“If it’s negative,” Amy’s voice suddenly cuts through the silence, “we can try again in a few months like we planned.”

 

“If it’s negative.”

 

Now she’s taken the test and he’s got his hopes up, he can’t bear the thought of it being negative. He wants a baby so bad.

 

The final thirty seconds drag even longer than the previous five.

 

Jake’s heart is pounding in his ears and his butt is hella sweaty. He’s twenty-five seconds away from finding out if he’s about to be a dad and if Amy’s about to be a mom.

 

God, she’s gonna be the best mom ever.

 

They count down the finally ten seconds like an Apollo mission about to launch. Jake squeezes Amy’s hand. She looks like she’s about to throw up again.

 

_One…_

 

Amy’s timer sounds, but they don’t switch it off. They’re too distracted by the positive pregnancy test sitting in their sink.

  



End file.
